Sacrifices For Love
by Fir3fly
Summary: Lily Evans has a very… different upbringing. Raised by a somewhat sadistic and power hungry man, she is assigned a new mission: to seduce her new target James Potter. With her freedom at risk, what will happen if she falls in love?
1. Prologue

**Sacrifices for Love**

- Prologue -

Darkness enveloped the sky as the sun sets, shrouding everything in an eerie and unwanted black. The pale yellow orb hung low, casting a flimsy glow to the scenery. Owls hooted softly, flying over the large edifice that was Sinclair's Manor.

A young maiden of 17 waited patiently, wringing her slender hands together in her lap, the lovely emerald of her almond-shaped eyes glinted against the fire's light. Her elegant brows perched above her eyes, knotted sightly as though in deep thought. Her sensual lips parted slightly on her exquisite face, enhancing the beauty of her doll-like features. She was absolutely breathtaking, it seemed that she was carved out of marble with her well chiselled cheekbones, perfectly sculpted nose, the flawless milky skin and her deep auburn hair which framed her delicate face, falling in perfect tendrils. Seemingly the Goddess of Beauty, this was Lily Evans.

"No… I don't' want to think about it…" Lily thought bitterly, chewing on her lower lip. Her eyes fluttered closed and the memory came back to her swiftly.

'_Mummy, daddy are we there yet? I want to see the pretty flowers again!' A doll-like creature asked, her large emerald eyes sparkling. _

_The man chuckled and the woman laughed lightly. 'Yes dear, we're almost there.' The woman said gently, smiling at her young daughter. _

'_Yay!' The girl squealed jumping up and down her seat. _

'_Now Lily, daddy wants you to be a good girl and sit quietly OK?' The man asked, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. _

'_Of course daddy! I'll be good.' _

'_That's daddy's girl. Do you want to-' _

'_Charles!' The blonde screamed, but it was too late. The truck was too fast, a loud crashing sound was made upon the impact, the glass exploded and flew up into the air, scattered onto the road in shards. The metal was crushed against the weight of the truck, bending and breaking. It was barely recognizable. There was blood… Splattered onto the window, the seats, the ground, everywhere… _

Lily snapped open her eyes, cradling her head in her hands and took in deep breaths. Even after so many years, the memory was unbearable. Tears threatened to fall but she quickly blinked them away. Forcing the images far back into the recesses of her mind, she regained her composure, fidgeting slightly in the expensive armchair.

The room was immaculate and well adorned. Various grand artworks were hung on the wall, statues small and large adorned many surfaces, Persian rugs graced the wooden floor, exquisite displays of unique plants were also found. However, the most mesmerizing ornament was a magnificently large chandelier with thousands of droplet-like crystals that shone and glittered, setting off beautiful rainbow colours, this piece was hung by a gold chain, weak looking but rigidly strong.

Lily rose at the sound of footsteps, facing towards the heavy oak doors as it swung opened. A tall manly figure appeared, walking in brisk steps with his head held high, authority oozed from his very being. One would just need a glance to know that Sir Sinclair was someone not to be trifled with. His intelligent grey eyes were piercing and upon his handsome face, an unnoticeable mask of a sadist lays hidden.

Sir Sinclair gave an acknowledging nod before placing himself upon the armchair, sitting as a king should sit upon his throne. Lily resumed her spot, facing opposite him. Sinclair eyed her over quickly, as usual her appearance was to his satisfaction.

'Lily, I'm sure Esmeralda has already advised you briefly of your new… mission.' He drawled out, his tone never wavering and always imposing. He continued on, 'However, she has not mentioned to you the reward you shall receive upon completion.'

Lily frowned slightly, her eyes almost narrowing in suspicion. 'What do you mean…. reward? I have never received any before, why now?'

Sir Sinclair chuckled at her apprehension and the biting tone she was using. 'I'm sure this reward will be quite important to you . In fact, I'm sure you'll find this proposal quite interesting.'

'Stop playing with me like a toy and just tell me.' Lily said pointedly, her tone icy.

'My, my… What an attitude you have Miss Evans. What happened to the sweet little obedient girl I use to own?' His own eyes sharpened and turned into steely orbs.

'She's dead. I'm not going to be _owned_ by anyone anymore. If that is what your saying to me, I shall take my leave.' Lily stood up and was about to take a step when she heard _that _word.

'Really? Well, I guess you would have to forget about your _freedom_ then.' Sinclair couldn't help but smirk, he knew his trump card would always work. Seeing as she was not moving, he continued on. 'I know that you have changed Lily dear, your starting to get rebellious and your beginning to have your own ideas. So this is what I am offering you, complete this mission and you'll get your _freedom_.'

Emerald eyes widened and Lily turned around. 'How do I know that you're not lying?'

'I guess you have no choice but to just believe me. After all I did raise you, did I not?' Sinclair leaned back on the armchair, examining the redheaded girl.

Lily thought about it for a moment and clenched her teeth, returning to the armchair. 'Continue.'

Sinclair smirked at her actions, amusement lighting his face, adding that dash of handsomeness to his features. 'This mission is _different _I should say. No one needs to die this time unless… you make it necessary with foolish actions Lily.'

'So… no killing this time?' Lily arched her brow.

'Yes, no killing, it is impossible to do so at the place. You'll be in quite a different environment with people your own age… at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

'A school? You want me to go that school?' Lily enquired, she understood why there would be no 'action', Albus Dumbeldore was no fool.

'Yes, I think that this might even be a good experience for you. I take it that you know who your new… target is.' Lily nodded her head. 'Well then, here is the information you will need.' With a flick of his wand, a folder appeared in her hands. 'I have an appointment to go to. I'll leave everything to you.' with that, the man stood up and headed towards the door.

Looking down at the folder, she traced the bold name printed on its surface.

Sir Sinclair turned back to look at her, 'Oh, and Lily dear. Do not mess up, there is quite a lot at stake. And remember, use _seduction_ my little doll.'

Lily gazed into the fireplace, the ball of flame dancing in its place. Emerald eyes glazed over, her hands clenching on the wooden armrest. 'Freedom…' Lily whispered into thin air. 'I'll finish this no matter what.' Lily swore, glancing down at the name. 'Just you wait James Potter.'

**Author's Note**

Ta-duh!! A revised version of the first chapter. Hopefully it's much better!! If I do continue with this fic I would definitely try to make the chapters much longer! Sorry if this seemed kinda short, but it's just the beginning. It's a lot of improvement compared to the length that I use to write! I would like to say that I'm back but I'm not too sure yet. Well read Chapter 9 (Author's Note) for more information, what should I do? Let me know J

This story is quite different to the original Harry Potter, I guess it might be sort of AU. So no comparisons with the book please, especially about how no way this could happen and etc… It gets quite annoying.

So… Tell me what you think about this story. Like it, hate it?

**CHAPTER 2 IS NOW REVISED!**


	2. Encounter: Part 1

-1**Sacrifices for Love**

- Encounter: Part 1-

A redheaded figure groaned as a sudden blast of sunlight hit her face. 'Stop it…' Lily grumbled and buried her face into a deliciously soft and fluffy pillow, her gorgeous red hair splayed over the covers. 'Noooooo.' she moaned as she felt her warm blanket taken away from her.

'Lily, wake up. Now!' A dark haired woman in her mid twenties demanded, hands on hips to show how irritated she was.

'Just one more minute Esmeralda…'

'Don't you one minute me.' Esmeralda warned, stepping closer to the pitcher next to Lily's bed. 'Sir Sinclair wants me to wake you up this instance, his guests are arriving shortly and he needs you to entertain them.'

At the mention of his name and the word 'guest', Lily quickly got up, stretching languidly as she tried to hide a yawn. 'Alright already. Now please leave my room.'

'Gladly.' Esmeralda said and with a flick of her dark mane over her shoulders, she sauntered out of the room.

Childishly sticking her tongue out, Lily swiftly went to a large wardrobe and rummaged for clothes, relieved at Esmeralda's disappearance. "Like Hell I'm going to wear that." Lily thought, glancing at the outfit that was laid out for her. It was a pretty baby doll dress that ended three inches above her knee, made of the highest quality material. It was a shimmering white that was quite transparent, cream coloured lacy lingerie was provided for her, a push up bra and high cut underwear, quite scanty really.

Putting on a pair of grey fitting jeans, black silky camisole and lastly her black boots, Lily was ready to go, quickly pulling out her wand and changing her appearance so she was not recognizable. Opening the window with one foot on the ledge, her heat pounded as she heard footsteps getting closer to her room. Nimble as she was, the jump from two stories was easy, she adeptly landed and made a run for it. Grabbing a broom that she had hidden earlier in the bush, she dashed deeper into the forest enclosed around the manor before mounting it. She wasted no time and kicked off into the sky, just as a doorknob was turned and a scream of frustration was heard.

- - - -

'What is this?' James asked, sceptical at the object that he was holding. Eyeing a fat lolly that was a suspicious brilliant blue with swirly patterns on it.

'Go ahead and try it James.' Sirius encouraged, his obsidian eyes gleaming maliciously.

'I don't think I want to…' James said. 'I don't know what you're up to but I'm not eating th-' James almost chocked as Sirius quickly moved to shove it in his mouth, he had no choice but to swallow it. Remus shook his head in amusement as Sirius was jumping up and down, a triumphant look on his face.

'Well, how was it?' Sirius inquired eagerly.

James made a face as it was horribly sour, he suddenly had this absurd thought that he was feeling quite blue. And to Sirius's joyful sounds of glee, he had a feeling that maybe it wasn't such an absurd thought after all… Running to the corridor to check his appearance in the mirror, to his horror he found himself… well blue. Luckily, his skin still remained the same tan colour, however it was different story for his hair… and eyebrows and eyes and even his tongue… His precious black messy hair, his pride and joy, the trademark that made him the awesome James Potter was now a cobalt blue. James ran his fingers through, each and every strand was undoubtedly that horrible shade.

'SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSS. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' James hollered, Sirius stopped sniggering and realized he was in trouble. He gave a very unmanly squeal as he began running away, trying to get away from the enraged blue-haired monster.

Remus sighed at the pair, rolling his eyes at them. It was so typical during these holidays, Sirius always manages to anger James in some way and the hunt was on. Usually, items tend to get damaged and broken. A breaking sound of China was heard, a testimony to Remus's thoughts. Usually, it was up to Remus to break it up before more devastating effects occurred.

'Hey, aren't we supposed to meet up with the girls at Diagon Alley? Like… right about now?' Remus reminded them, glancing at his watch.

'Oh crap!' The two boys said in unison, James's hands were wrapped around Sirius throat who was grabbing onto James's arms, trying to push him off.

'You know how they get when we're late.' Remus warned with a smile of amusement as he watched the duo quickly letting go each other and scampering off to get ready. It wasn't long before the three were gathered in front of a grand looking fireplace. Grabbing some Floo Powder off the mantle and throwing it into the fire, James stepped into the green flames first and in a clear voice, announced 'Diagon Alley.' and disappeared.

- - - -

Lily stepped down from the broom and landed safely into an alley, '_Reducio_' she muttered and the object shrunk, easily fitting it into her pocket. Dusting herself off, Lily sighed as ran her slender fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it as it was windswept and messy. Grabbing a lock of hair, she brought it closer for examination. "Blonde hair huh? Not too bad, might actually look good on me." Lily thought, releasing the strand and flicking her new mane of silky ash-blonde hair over her shoulders.

"Now, time to shop!" Lily thought happily, crystal blue eyes gleaming as she exited the alleyway and stepped onto the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley.

- - - -

James had a strange feeling he had forgotten something important. Very important indeed… He kept getting weird looks from all the passer-bys and even little laughing children were pointing at him. "What in Merlin's name are they staring at?" James thought in frustration, grabbing a fistful of his hair…

Realization immediately dawned on James, his mouth soon twisted into a scowl and he felt like throttling something, more like someone actually. Soon he heard a door opened behind him and barking laughter soon followed. Clenching his hand into fists, he had the sudden urge to ram his knuckles into a certain black-headed friend of his. James turned around, his now shocking blue eyes were glinting evilly as he thought of wicked ideas he could do to his fellow friend. Unfortunately, girly laughter tinkled in his ears and another wave of realization hit him.

'Sirius!' James said in a panicked tone, clutching onto his friend's collar in a desperate manner. 'I need you to lie for me. Tell Cynthia that I'm horribly horribly sick, I can't even get out of bed. Tell her that I'll make it up to her next time, and I'm thinking of her while I'm nearing the brink of death or something ridiculous like that.' James told him, the sounds of girlish laughter approaching.

'Alright Prongs. You can trust me.' Sirius said, patting his frenzied friend on the back. 'I'll tell Cynthia exactly what you told me.'

'OK. Good. I'll be hiding then.' James spoke and shoved Sirius forward and made a run for it.

'Hi Laura.' Remus smiled sweetly as he greeted his crush, who smiled shyly back at him.

'Hey Remus! Sirius!' Cynthia greeted. 'Where's James? I could have sworn that I saw him a moment ago.' Cynthia looked around, trying to locate him, Sirius walked in front of her, blocking the view.

'Nope, sorry. No James here I'm afraid.' Sirius said, shaking his head in a sombre manner. 'You see dear Cynthia, I'm afraid that's he awfully ill. Yes, the poor bloke. Lying in bed moaning in pain even as we speak. You should see him! What a horrible and pitiful sight, our James is. Can't even get out of bed, each breath is hurting him. Yes, yes. The poor guy.' Sirius continued, trying to pull off a sad look upon his face.

'Really? Oh my poor James!' Cynthia moaned but her jade eyes narrowed, 'Well, if he is sick, what is he sick with?'

'Only the worst type of ailment possible! He has… Polkamania!' Sirius announced, struck by his own genius.

'Polkamania?' Cynthia asked with a slightly confused look on her face. 'I have never heard of that before.'

'Well… that's because it's new. New type of disease, very hard to cure I'm afraid. Has polka dots all over him.'

'Polka dots? What colour?'

'Hmm… It's blue. Giant electric blue spots all over him.' Sirius nodded vigorously, dark eyes glinting happily. 'I have neve seen anything like it. Quite deadly I'm afraid.'

'My dear sweet James! Is he going to be alright?' Cynthia asked with concern etched on her face.

'Oh James? I'm sure he'll be alright. He's a good man he is. Nearing the brink of death and he's really sorry that he can't come and see you. Even wanted to make it up to you. Says he's thinking of you and missing you horribly.'

'Oh really? That darling! Always so sweet. Tell me more, what happens when one gets… Polkamania?'

'Erm… Well, the patient starts off with this itch you see… and…' Sirius continued on, describing the horrors of this terrible malady as the group moved on, poor Cynthia gasping and moaning all the way.

- - - -

Lily stood outside Flourish & Blotts, admiring the golden tomes on display through the glass window, she gazed in delight at the wondrous volumes of bounded parchment with decade old leather and the magical knowledge that it held. She was almost drooling at the sight. She was so absorbed at the wonders of a book that she had failed to notice a certain young man with blue hair running down the streets, sending frightened children to cower behind the skirts of their mother. This young man was in fact James Potter who was running in a way that only a mad or extremely desperate man could run.

'Ooof' Lily cried out, the wind knocked out of her as something hard seemed to have crashed into her. Lying sprawled on the ground, blonde locks everywhere, Lily moaned in pain. Something heavy seemed to be lying on top of her, and it seemed to be… breathing.

'Ahh-' Lily opened her mouth to scream but a hand immediately covered it and muffled the sound.

Opening her eyes and fluttering her long eyelashes, Lily gazed at the being that had hastily 'bumped' into her. She looked upon a blue hair creature with the same coloured eyebrow and outrageous unreal blue eyes. Lily frowned slightly looking at how extremely messy this thing's hair was. Was it even natural to have it that way? Well beside the fact that this 'creature' had colours of blue, it still had a nicely shaped human face. A very nice-looking face in fact, it had strong and high cheekbones, a perfectly straight nose and quite a masculine jaw. The weird eyes that she was gazing into seemed to be showing concern.

'Are you alright?' James asked. His breathing still heavy after so much running.

'Yes, I guess.' Lily replied, still looking at him with uncertainty.

'That's good.' James remarked, his tall and lean frame still covering most of her body. In fact, he was actually quite close to her face; he examined every single pretty little detail about her… The way her eyes shone, the pouty and pink lips, the soft hair, if he didn't know better he might have thought that he was entranced.

'Well, umm…' Lily mumbled.

'Yes?'

'Well, I was wondering if you could… Sort of get off me… You're kind of heavy.' Lily blushed slightly and looked away; he was starting at her quite intensely.

'Damn! How embarrassing. Sorry about that.' James muttered and got up. Giving her his hand to help her.

"His hands are really warm. Kind of rough and big too. It's almost like… It fits mine perfectly." Lily thought unthinkingly as she brushed herself off.

"Who is she?" Was the first thing that came to his mind, looking at her full form, the slender build and all the features that made her seemed so perfect. "I've never seen anyone like her before."

'Umm… I guess I'll be going then.' Lily said uncertainly.

'Right. See ya.' James replied, in a dazed like state. He watched her turn around and walk away, he almost reached out and grabbed her. Somehow he had this feeling that he should never let her leave him. James shook his head, "What am I thinking?" He pondered, watching her enter Flourish & Blotts and the door that closed shortly after. James sighed, running his hands through his hair, a habit of his that always helped to keep the messy state of his hair.

James shrugged the weird feeling off his and walked away…

**Author's Note: **

Well this is Part 1 of Encounter, not much action eh? Did not plan to end it like this at all, I have written like 2000 words. I have a feeling this chapter might be quite long for me to write so I'll split it into 2 parts. So if I originally was going to make it into 1 chapter but it'll be like 4000 words, which is not much but quite an accomplishment for me.

Keep reading! I'll put it up in my Profile what revised Chapter, I have posted up.

You don't seriously think that James is gonna walk away from her do you? It's Encounter Part 1 so Encounter Part 2 would obviously mean more of them together


	3. Mistake

**_*~**~**~**~**~*_**

**_Sacrifices For Love_**

**_*~**~**~**~**~*_**

**Summary:** Lily has a miserable life, her parents died when she was young. She was raised by a rich men and she had to do a special job, seducing rich men for money. And her next victim is James Potter. But what happens if she falls in love?

**Disclaimer:** What you recognize belongs to the great J.K.Rowling what you don't belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** I would like to wish **_J.E.A.R.Potter _**a **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** I'm not sure if the time this chapter is up it'll be later then the 20th because I am in Malaysia and the time is totally different! But still I would love to wish her/him a Happy Birthday!

_Mistake_

**~*~**

Standing right next to Abby was...

James...

Lily rubbed her eyes, making sure that she was seeing the right thing. Her heart was pounding dramatically. Breathing deeply, she pinched herself making sure she was not dreaming.

'Lily, I want you to meet by boyfriend. James Potter.' Abigail introduced, her shining eyes looking up at James with so much love.

'Nice to meet you Lily, she's a great girl isn't she?' James indicated to Abby and gave a short yet sweet kiss.

Lily couldn't speak she just nodded and muttered a 'good night' before going up to her room.

~*~ 

Lily had a hard time sleeping, she didn't know what to do. _Am I really going to seduce James and hurt Abby? Am I really going to be that cruel? That evil?_ Lily pondered chewing on her bottom lip laying on her four poster bed.

Lily sighed and got up careful not to wake others. She opened the curtain and went down the common room. It was 12 o'clock and instead of the Common Room being empty there was two people sleeping soundly on the sofa side by side.

There slept _Abigail Miles and James Potter. _

_Soon to be Mrs. Abigail Potter..._

_It doesn't sound so good as Lily Potter..._ Lily shook her head. _How can I even think of that? _Lily wondered stepping up to the sleeping couple. Abby was resting her head on James shoulder and James had one arm around Abby.

Lily sighed again making up her mind what she was going to do, she went back to the dormitory and slept peacefully after that with a smile planted on her face.

~*~

It has been a week since she took action. She hope that were no consequences though. She hoped Sir Sinclair wouldn't be angry.

'Hey, Lils are you alright?' Chloe Sanchez asked. 

Chloe was sort of like Lily's new found best friend. Chloe was extremely nice and friendly not to mention kind and helpful. Chloe was also shy though, she has tanned skin with a hour-glass figure hided by baggy clothes and straight long black hair and exotic violet eyes.

'I'm f-fine. It's nothing really.' Lily lied eating her porridge. Then there were sounds of screeches and wings flapping as the owls flew in delivering their mail. But the owl that caught the most attention was not an owl at all. It was a humongous black eagle from head to tail and big yellow piercing eyes.

It drop a letter on Lily's plate and disappeared in thin air. Lily's hand trembling took the purple envelope with a red seal of an eagle and a snake. She read the letter a tear leaked out of her eye.

'I h-have to g-go.' And she ran leaving the letter behind.

Chloe grab the letter on the floor and read it.

~*~

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's a cliffy. I really am! But the next chappie is going to be so good! And way longer! But it'll take more time to update since I have to work on my another one of my stories and such. I knew I wanted 15 reviews for the last chapter but since it was **J.E.A.R.Potter**'s birthday I had no choice. Oh yeah and I'm going to thank all of you in the next chapter cause I'm going to be busy. The next chapter is going to be dedicated to a few people!

ps. Need **10** reviews!


	4. No Path To Choose

**_*~**~**~**~**~*_**

**_Sacrifices For Love_**

**_*~**~**~**~**~*_**

**Summary:** Lily has a miserable life, her parents died when she was young. She was raised by a rich men and she had to do a special job, seducing rich men for money. And her next victim is James Potter. But what happens if she falls in love?

**Disclaimer:** Only own the wonderful plot and a few characters. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling and blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! This is the best story I ever had! I hope there was no confusion when I changed my penname! Oh btw, I changed Chloe's name into Karly. And this chapter is dedicated to a few people.

♥**Dedicated to****:~**☼

_Pink-Ocean-Mist (Cute name!)_

_Black-Rose1212 (Reminds me of Ranma half!)_

_Lil'AnGeL1011_

_gwvixen_

_J.E.A.R.Potter_

_sUsiE-cLoVeR_

_tiggerbaby2430 (Are you crazy about tigger from Winnie the Pooh?_

_crazililbabe_

(A/N: I dedicated this chapter to them because they add me to their fav stories or authors list and reviewing every chapter! And if I missed any of you guys that do that please tell me!)

_No Path To Choose_

(In this chapter you guys get to know about Sir Sinclair more!)

_~*~_

Karly put the letter inside her pocket and chased after Lily. Up the stairs, down a corridor, turning left, then right... Finally Karly manage to catch up with Lily when they were in the Common Room.

'Lily. Lils, talk to me please.' Karly begged sitting cross-legged on the ground since Lily was sitting on an armchair.

Lily didn't budge or say anything, she shown no sign of response at all. Karly sighed and took the letter out of her pocket. 'I read the letter, I don't get it! Why did you work for Sir Sinclair? He's so creepy and evil! There's rumours that he even works with You-Know-Who!'

Lily still made no response. After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke. 'It was not my choice! I was raised by Sinclair since my p-parents,' Lily gulped. 'my parents d-died. I had no chance to escape, and I couldn't just run off! He raised me! And I can't repay him like that!'

'Well, from things I heard about Sir Sinclair you can't run away from him. He'll find you anyway and kill you.' Karly let the words sink in and continue on, 'Are you going to seduce James or not?'

There was a moment of silence, you could hear rain splattering against the window since it started to rain. The wind howling madly making trees swaying like crazy.

'Yes I will. Or James will be killed.' Lily said quietly. And then you could hear sounds of footsteps of someone running away.

'And so would you.' Karly silently added.

_~*~_

**Author's Note:** I am like so, so, so, so sorry! The chapter is so short! **Who can guess which person overheard their conversation? **How was this chapter? Was it good? Review to tell me please! Lily has to seduce James in the end anyway. For you Sirius lovers, I'm going to sort of give away Sirius's part. He doesn't trust Lily, does that sound like a character from _Hercules_ to you?

PS. Need **10** reviews people! Or someone guesses right who overheard Lily's and Karly's conversation!

♫_Special Thanks To:_~◊

**Remus Rulz**

**Samantha Carlyn**

**flossie1**

**RhiaCat**

**xxGinnyxx**

**Crystal Zelda**

**the counter~** You really love counting don't you? Anyway thanks for the review! Can you actually tell me what you think of my story the next time?

**cricket lover~** Thanks for telling me about the AU thing. Really need to know!

**sugz**

**freedom of the soul**

**Unhealthily-Obsessed**

**iamaiceskater08**

**Optical Ilussions**


	5. Questions! Answer Hurry!

**Author's Note**

Sorry people but I have some questions. Thanks for the reviews though, they were great! I'm having sort of a writers block I guess. So please answer these questions as soon as possible if you guys want to read the next chapter!

1. **Do you guys want me to write about the weather?**

2. **What do you think Lily's personality should be? Sweet and Kind. Sarcastic and Funny?**

Please hurry and tell me if you want this out by Christmas!


	6. Flirting Is Fun

_***~**~**~**~**~***_

_**Sacrifices For Love**_

_***~**~**~**~**~***_

**Summary:** Lily has a miserable life, her parents died when she was young. She was raised by a rich man and she had to do a special job, seducing rich men for money. And her next victim is James Potter. But what happens if she falls in love?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter...

**Author's Note:** I am SO sorry that I didn't update for a while. I was grounded and had a major writers block. I think it's too fast so that's why I'm rewriting this chapter! Hope you like it! Can someone please tell me **when is Winter?** It's in the beginning of December right? I don't really know and I can't remember properly.

_Flirting Is Fun _

_~*~_

It was Autumn already, leaves were everywhere. Trees were barely bold, the wind was strong and howling making it freezing even though Winter was about two months away. Lily was bored, she was staring up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It was dark and gloomy, you could only see dark clouds floating around.

Lily sighed, and play around with her food. It was the beginning of October and she couldn't find a plan to seduce James. It was even hard to talk to him since Abby was always by his side.

'Lily. Hey Earth to Lils.' Karly waved her hand in front of Lily's face trying to get her attention.

'Huh? What?' Lily blinked not aware of her surroundings. 

'Did you even hear what Dumbeldore said?' Karly asked her tone starting to sound frustrated.

'No- Wait! Did Dumbeldore even said anything?'

Karly sighed. 'Yes he did. When you were day dreaming, he announced that there was going to be a Masquerade Ball on Halloween. And we got a month to prepare. We can't reveal ourselves to anybody until midnight. Cool isn't it?'

'Yeah. Way cool. Hold up- did you say Masquerade Ball?' Karly let out a hopeless sound, and nodded. A plan was beginning to form on Lily's head.

'We can't reveal who we are right?'

'Until midnight when we take off our mask, yeah.' Karly was giving Lily a suspicious look, Lily had a face that was clearly screaming, I-Got-An-Excellent-Idea!

'Lily, aren't you going to tell me what your thinking?'

'Later, I need to think clearly first. I'll be outside near the lake if you need me.' Before waiting Karly's reply, she got up and went out to the school grounds.

Lily sat under the willow tree, staring at the lake which luckily hasn't frozen yet. It took her a few minutes to realize she was shivering since she only wore a tank top which was black and a pair of jean shorts. 

'Hey. Mind if I join you?' A husky voice asked.

'Sure.' Lily replied not really looking at the person.

'You look cold. Here take this.' Lily finally face the person and smiled only realizing it was James Potter.

'T-thanks.' Lily said softly as she covered herself with his cloak breathing in his scent.

After a moment of silence, Lily manage to speak again. 'Where's Abby? She's always hanging around you.' 

James seemed uncomfortable. 'Well promise not to tell anyone?'

'Promise.'

'Good, it's just that Abby is starting to scare me, she's very clingy.' James continued, 'I never really thought she would be like that, I dunno, but she's not the kind of girl I'm looking for I guess.'

Lily's mouth was an 'o' followed by a moment of silence again.

'It's great finally getting this stuff off my shoulder. I couldn't really tell anyone especially Sirius. So what I wanna say is thanks. For listening.' James added.

'No prob.' Lily smiled happily.

'Here's a question I hope you don't mind- great. The thing is, I've been wondering why you hexed Sirius.

'Oh, _that_.' Lily smiled thinking about it. Sirius asked her out once but Lily decline and instead of walking away, Sirius kept following her. Lily was so annoyed she hexed him.

'I think it was because he asked me out.'

'Really?' James raising one eyebrow questioningly. 'So, does that mean you hex any guy who ask you out?' 

_Is James flirting with me? I don't even have to flirt first. _'No, just the guys I don't like.' Lily flirted back, making James chuckle. 

'Well, I have to go. Bye.' Lily said standing up and running back to the castle.

'Bye, Lily.' James whispered to thin air watching her go.

Both of them unaware of someone watching.


	7. Too Much Drama

**_*~**~**~**~**~*_**

**_Sacrifices For Love_**

**_*~**~**~**~**~*_**

**Summary:** Lily has a miserable life, her parents died when she was young. She was raised by a rich man and she had to do a special job, seducing rich men for money. And her next victim is James Potter. But what happens if she falls in love?

**Disclaimer:** You guys know what I'm going to type so I'm not typing it!

**Author's Note:** *Sob* I just finish reading _**The Source** by** LuckyDucky7**_. It is one of the best story I ever read. It was so romantic. I cried my eyes out when it was near the ending. *Sniff* I hope this story could be great just like it. Can anyone inform me if you guys know any great Draco/Ginny or Draco/Hermoine fic? I would love to read those! *Wipe away tears* Anyway back to my story! And this chapter is gonna reveal who overheard their conversation! Remember, ideas and suggestions are definitely welcome! 

**Can someone please suggest an outfit for Lily and Karly and the others for the Masquerade Ball please?**

_Too Much Drama_

~*~

'Hi, Lils. How did it go?' Karly asked closing her book shut when Lily returned to the Gryffindor Common Room.

'What do you mean how did it go?' Lily said curiously sitting opposite Karly.

'You know. I saw you and Jam-' Lily covered Karly's mouth with her hand.

'Not so loud. Let's go to our room.' Karly nodded and both of them exited the noisy Common Room. 

'So, tell me what happened?' Karly asked eagerly bouncing on her bed.

'It's nothing.' Karly gave her a suspicious look. 'Really! It's NOTHING!'

'If it's nothing, explain that cloak you're wearing.'

'I was cold so he offered me his cloak. No big deal. Are you going to help me with my _assignment_ or not?' Assignment meant seducing James, if anyone did overheard, they never really knew what they were talking about.

'Fine. Fine. So what's the plan?' Karly asked as she leaned forward, Lily explaining the plan quietly. 

~*~

Melody was debating whether to tell Abby or not. She was the one who listened to their conversation. _I shouldn't really tell Abby. Should I? I'll just tell her that maybe James is not the guy for her. She'll be crush if she ever found out that James doesn't like her! It's better if Abby dumps James then the other way around._ Melody decided finally after thinking for a while.

She almost let out a scream when someone wrapped their hands around her waist. 'Shh. It's me, Sirius.' Melody let out a sigh of relief.

'You scar-' Before Melody could finish, Sirius crash his lips upon hers, kissing her with fiery passion. Melody kissed back with the same passion too. 

Melody Sands was Abby's best friend. She has ash blonde hair and misty crystal eyes that seem clouded and mysterious. She was popular because of her best friend, and her boyfriend Sirius too. She was quite humble and naive, she doesn't have a hot temper at all.

'Sirius. Can we continue this later?' Melody asked slightly panting because of the lack of oxygen from the kiss.

'But, you promise to do it today!' Sirius giving his best puppy dog eyes.

'We can do it later while people are asleep, how about that?' Sirius gave a mischievous look and nodded.

'Okay, got to go.' Melody said before kissing him on the cheek. 'We'll make love tonight, I swear.' Melody whispered into his ear and gave a seductive wink before leaving.

~*~

James stayed under the willow tree even though Lily was gone. Deciding to dump Abby or not. _I said it myself, Abby is not the type of girl I want. Being with her will only make things worse. For one, Abby will be hurt even more and it'll take me longer to find the girl of my dream too._ James told himself.

**I have a person in mind. **A voice deep in his head said.

_Who?_ James thought.

**Isn't it obvious?**

_Just tell me already!_ James was starting to get frustrated. 

**I'll give you a hint. A certain redhead.**

_Eww... No way it's Helen. She's too ugly!_

**Not Helen you dolt. Lily! How stupid are you?**

_Lily?_ James pondered ignoring the last part of the sentence.

_It can't be her._

**Why not?**

_She's too beautiful to like a guy like me._

**AHA! You admit it! You like Lily!**

_I did not! I said she was pretty that's all._

**Whatever. You said she was too beautiful, how do you think you look like? A cucumber?**

_Oh shut up!_ James yelled in his mind and block that other voice inside his head.

_Hmm... Maybe I do like Lily after all..._ James last thought as he got up and begin to walk towards the castle.

~*~

'I'm in love.' Abby said to herself, ignoring the stares she got from people. The only reason Abby was more clingy because she started to realize she loved James. She thought James felt the same way, and wanted to be with him every single moment.

'Oh, great! My darling is coming!' Abby smiled as she saw James on the ground entering the castle. She rushed out of the Common Room banged the portrait shut ignoring the complaints. And only to be stopped by Melody.

'Abby. We need to talk.' Melody said quietly standing in front of Abby.

'Not now Melody. I need to talk to James.' 

'This is important. You got to hear me out, Abigail.' Melody only called Abby Abigail when she's serious or something big happens.

'What?' Abby questioned after seeing the serious look on Melody's face.

'It's about James.'

'What about James?' Abby asked curiously. 

Melody dragged Abby further away from the portrait. 'I don't think you and him were meant for each other.'

Abby's face was in shock for a few seconds. 'You're kidding right?' Melody shook her head and Abby frown.

'But how can that be? I _love_ James!'

Melody sighed, her face sad. 'But he doesn't love you.' 

'You're lying! How do you know?' Abby was starting to get worried.

'I'm not lying and you know it.' Melody let the words sink in before continuing on. 'I overheard him and Lily talk-' 

'Hey, Abby. Can I talk with you for a sec?' James appeared suddenly.

'S-sure.' Stammering slightly followed James into an empty classroom close by.

James took a deep breath before speaking. 'I think we should break up.'

Abby was horrified she was closing and opening her mouth like a guppy out of water. 

'Y-your joking r-right?' James shook his head solemnly.

'How can this be?' Abby said outraged. 'I'm in love with you James! You can't do this to me!' Abby cried out tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

'Yes I can.' James whispered.

There was silence for a while. 'It's Lily isn't it?' Abby said remembering what Melody said just now.

'I'm not answering anything. Good bye.' And James walked out.

Abby sobbing loudly. Tears leaking down faster than a waterfall. 'Lily you will pay.' Abby whispered as she stood up going to find Lily.

~*~

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I don't thank you guys anymore. I was too busy. Next chapter is going to be great! CAT FIGHT! To make it clear, Melody only listened to Lily and James conversation under the tree not the one when Karly found out about Lily. So can you guys review please!

**SOMEONE PLEASE THINK OF AN OUTFIT FOR LILY, JAMES, KARLY, SIRIUS AND MELODY! IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**Anastazia Silverwind**~ Really thanks for the review, it sort of helped my plot. I'll sort of show Lily's character in the next chapter maybe along with some memories too so all of you get to know Lily better. It really helped with my plot, thanks a bunch!

**PS. I NEED 25 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **


	8. Trouble Brewing

**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**

_~***Sacrifices for Love***~_

_ By ** Burning Flam3**_

**~*~**~**~**~**~**~*~**

**Summary:** Lily has a miserable life, her parents died when she was young. She was raised by a rich man and she had to do a special job, seducing rich men for money. And her next victim is James Potter. But what happens if she falls in love?

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot and a few characters.

**Author's Note's:** I'm back! I haven't updated for _ages,_ sorry about that. I haven't update for what? Three and a half months! I finally decided to continue writing coz boarding school in au is starting to be a bit boring… And thanks to CommaSplice for reviewing me and reminding me I still have a story! Oh yeah, and my format's sort of changed. So I'll be rewriting the other chapters so the next chapter is going to be out slower… **AND I STILL CAN'T THINK WHAT THOSE PEOPLE ARE WEARING FOR COSTUMES TO THE BALL!**

_Trouble Brewing_

~*~

James felt bad after what happened. He remembered Abby crying begging him not to break up with her. _ Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with her after all._

**No way are you regretting this. A relationship cannot be based on guilt.** He heard a voice in his head say.

_Great he's back._ James thought frowning slightly.

**You heard what I said. A relationship cannot survive based on guilt. So it was the best thing you ever did breaking up with Abby.**

James sighed he knew the voice in his head was right. But he hated seeing girls cry especially if it was because of him. 

_I'll just have to live with it. Until I found my real soul mate it's all worth it right?_ James pondered the voice in his head gone. 

James sighed again as he went out the secret passage and into Hogsmeade. 

~*~

Once Melody saw James walking out of the class room she ran into the room. She saw Abby there sitting on the ground crying her heart out. _I knew this would happen._ Melody thought watching her friend painfully crying. She sat next to Abby and gave her a big hug. 

'Don't cry, Abby. He's not worth it.' Mel whispered trying to calm her friend down. 

'B-but he is w-worth it.' Abby manage to choke out between sobs. 

'No he isn't.' Mel said in a soothing voice.

'Y-yes he i-is!' Abby argued. 'Everyone a-always said that I w-was the l-luckiest girl in the w-world to have a b-boyfriend like J-James Potter!' She cried louder after saying that feeling hurt more than ever.

'No, that's not true, Abby.'

'H-how would y-you know? You h-have Sirius. And –and you know what I mean!'

Melody felt hurt and felt guilty at the same time. In the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. 

'D-don't feel b-bad, Melody. It's not your f-fault. I'll have my revenge on Lily if it's the last thing I do.' Abby swore her voice stronger.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know it's short. But I wanted you guys to know I'm back. The next chapter is pretty short too since I'm sort of rushing. But don't worry the 10th chapter will be wayyyyyyyyyy longer! I promise!

_Special Thanks To:~_

**Swishy Willow Wand**

**Marauder chick**

**PeRkieGuRL**

**Lovely White**

**flogging molly**

**Anastazia Silver Wind**

**pInQuiLLus  
  
**

**xxGinnyxx**

**littlelx1**

**Optical Illusions**

**topax*rose1121**

**pink-ocean-mist**

**pinkspotterpyjamas**

**gwvixen21**

**jadeyes1**

**Autumn Amethyst**

**Crimson Girl**

**Serenedepetee**

**Christy Corr**

**Supergirl036996**

**ZagZig722**

**kitti**

**CommaSplice**

I need at least **15 reviews**!


	9. I'm back?

-1Authors Note (will be taken off)

Hello everyone, just letting you know I'm back! I finally figured out which email account I used and the password. Lol. It' been like what? 3 years and a bit since I last updated. Now looking back at this story I am extremely horrified at its quality, the way it was written, the shortness of the chapters and even worse the review requirements. I could not help but wince every so often and moaned in disbelief that I have written this.

I'm also quite pleased and surprised at the fact that I have received so many reviews! Too bad I never received any emails of them though, it has all been blocked by my school administrator. Oh well. Most reviews complained about the shortness and I definitely have to agree.

So basically, I'm planning to start rewriting the chapters**. If you look at Chapter 1 it****'****s already been rewritten. **Hopefully its much better. What do you guys think? If you still remember what the original Chapter 1 was like you could compare, or even to the rest of the horrible story! Lily has more character this time and hopefully will develop more and kick ass!

Also, since the pace of the story was moving too fast, I either have to really elongate each chapter to have the same events or it will be pushed back to later chapters or even changing lots of things, meaning the content would be quite different if not completely.

Please tell me fellow readers whether I should continue with this story or leave it perching in the despicable pedestal of incompletion and hiatus? The only reason I was motivated to continue was looking at how many people liked my story (although I thought it was quite horrible), I was touched by how many people have enjoyed it!

So feedback please, to rewrite or not to rewrite the yucky chapters. E.g. is chapter 1 better? To continue or not to continue with this story?

Let me know please, and thanks for your support!

_Fir3fly_


End file.
